Reliance
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Black Star/Tsubaki, one-shot. He talked a big game, that was something he was proud of, but now he couldn’t help but think that his confidence didn't come from just himself anymore. Before, it did. Now, however... Black Star wasn’t so sure. Review!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Soul Eater on a legal scale and I never will.

**Author's Note**: After perusing my new fandom's section here, I realized that this pairing gets so little love! Although it's not my main pairing for Soul Eater, I believe it deserves a lot more love than it currently gets here. I hope you enjoy and review to let me know how I did at my first crack at Soul Eater fanfiction.

* * *

_**Reliance**_

Black Star/Tsubaki

_February 16, 2009_

* * *

Black Star was confident in his abilities, confident in the words that came out of his mouth, and confident that anyone within a mile radius could hear his booming voice. There was always a level of arrogance that he knew he needed in order to survive the cutthroat world he lived in, and it had to be done. Ever since he was a child, he relied on only himself. It made sense to him, because people would leave when he needed them most. He wouldn't waste his time or energy that way.

He talked a big game, that was something he was proud of, but now he couldn't help but think that his confidence didn't come from just himself anymore. Before, it did. Now, however... Black Star wasn't so sure.

Before taking any major steps, now, he turned back to his partner for guidance. She smiled at him in that way that made him one-hundred percent sure from the bottom of his feet to the pinnacle of his hair that what he was doing was for the best.

He didn't care so much what others thought about him and what he did, unless it was her. He was going to be the sole being in the universe to surpass God and all those who stood in his way would be demolished. Right?

"Ah, Black Star," Tsubaki said softly, walking over to him as he sat, perched on the top of a wall. The view was magnificent, overlooking all of Death City. "There you are."

He didn't acknowledge her presence right away. Only when she hopped up on the side and swung her legs around to sit next to him, did he turn to watch her.

"You were lookin' for me? Why?" he asked, shifting his eyes back to look out at the city below the second her eyes focused on his. He didn't know the reason for his bashfulness_–he was supposed to be greater than God! Gods weren't bashful!_–but he felt her gaze to be too overwhelming for him at that moment.

"What's wrong with me looking for you? Unless..." she trailed off, looking away, "you wanted to be alone. If that's the case, then, I'll–" she started to make a move to leave, but his hand on her shoulder suddenly halted her.

"No. Stay." He ran a hand through his hair with a great sigh as he pulled his other hand off of her shoulder. "I've just been thinking."

"Would you like to talk about it?" she offered with a concerned look in her eyes, wondering what could be bothering him. She didn't expect him to explain his feelings and let the flood gates open, but hoped she would get at least a base cause.

"I can't really put it into words," he said softly. Clearing his throat, mortified at his subdued character, he laughed loudly, "My thoughts are too great for words!" The second his laughter had died down, a frown crept back onto his face.

Tsubaki took his swift change of demeanor as not wanting to voice his thoughts to her, and she was alright with that–albeit a little curious. She sat there in silence, looking up at the bright blue sky. The sun, so bright, seemed as if it was laughing at her through the heat.

After a moment or so of pondering, she placed her hand over his that was propping himself up as a sign of comfort. She noticed a slight jerk of surprise from him, but was glad he ultimately didn't pull away.

Although he was slightly shocked at her sudden action, he felt his inner turmoil simmer from its previously boiling state.

Whenever she frowned at him, worried about him, or scolded him for saying something he didn't think was out of line when it actually was... he felt like he should back up, retrace his steps, and right his wrongs in order to make them right for her again.

God didn't rely on anyone, though, did he?

Did he rely on a woman to... possibly... be his equal?

Could anyone be equal to God? To him?

Did _God _question himself, wonder if he was weak, but then get calmed down, _cheered up_ by a woman?

Black Star doubted this greatly, but he couldn't help but wonder about himself in comparison to God. He did it often enough, so why stop now?

"Tsubaki," he started, turning his hand to lace his gloved fingers through hers in a more intimate gesture. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything," she said without hesitation, and that was something he greatly admired in her as their relationship as weapon and meister developed: the ability to fully rely on him, to be open to all possibilities... for him. He could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat at the look on her face, but he pushed those feelings aside. That was another conversation entirely that he wasn't ready to sort through just yet.

She was the spotlight on his stage, even if he was the main event.

"No matter what I say..." he trailed off before turning to look at her with a new ignited passion in his eyes, "never leave me, okay?"

"I wouldn't think of such a thing," she smiled sweetly at him, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "It's not even an option."

No. This would be the way in which he would _surpass_ God, be a greater being overall. He would have Tsubaki at his side, a luxury God himself could never gain.


End file.
